


Eterno Amanhã

by Grimmliz



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, GinHiji - Freeform, M/M, gintama - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimmliz/pseuds/Grimmliz
Summary: Medo era uma emoção extenuante; e tempo, um privilégio a ser conquistado.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 4





	Eterno Amanhã

**Author's Note:**

> Infelizmente falhei com o quarto dia da ginhiji week, mas isso não vai mais acontecer!  
> Trazendo um angst bem bonitinho, só pra não perder o costume, afinal, eu não sou eu sem angst.
> 
> Day five: fear!

Os pulmões de Gintoki queimavam, assim como seus ferimentos. Um campo de batalha inteiro o afastava de seu objetivo, mas isso não importava. Ele ignorava os corpos, os sobreviventes, mesmo as vozes que chamavam por seu nome, preocupados com seu estado eufórico, _mas isso também não importava_.

“Hijikata-san foi ferido em batalha”.

Foram essas as primeiras palavras de Shinpachi ao encontrá-lo quando tudo finalmente terminou, depois de dias e noites brandindo sua espada. Gintoki nem mesmo deu chance para que o companheiro entrasse em detalhes. No mesmo instante ele se viu correndo em direção ao posto do Shinsengumi.

O caos organizado entrou em seu campo de visão. Oficiais que possuíam alguma força davam apoio àqueles que ainda se agarravam à vida. Olhares cansados fitavam o nada, o horizonte com o nascer do sol vagaroso. A eternidade de uma manhã que nunca parecia que iria chegar — e que para muitos de fato não chegou.

Gintoki se moveu sem rumo, olhando dentro de cada tenda. Em algum momento seus olhos registraram Kagura a apoiar Sougo, e ao menos uma parte dele se acalmou. Kagura jamais pereceria, jamais. Ela era uma Yato — mas não Hijikata. O vice-comandante demoníaco era um idiota sem limites assim como ele, e exatamente por isso aquele sentimento o corroía.

O medo.

Medo de sua irresponsabilidade.

De seu simbolismo de obstinação para o Shinsengumi.

Medo de perdê-lo.

Amaldiçoou à meia voz. A perna reclamou ante o esforço não aconselhável. Ele não deveria estar andando, deveria estar deitado numa daquelas macas, tendo a perna e boa parte do corpo suturadas.

Onde diabos ele estava?!

Então ele ouviu uma breve discussão, inicialmente não na voz de Hijikata, mas de Yamazaki.

— Hijikata-san, pare! Ao menos enquanto os medicamentos fazem efeito.

— Tch, acha que pode me dar ordens só porque estou neste estado, Yamazaki? Vá cuidar de quem precisa da sua ajuda, estou perfeitamente bem.

Gintoki aproximou-se da tenda já aberta a passos lentos. Seus olhos reconhecendo as costas desnudas de Hijikata, a não ser pelas faixas que lhe envolviam o tronco por inteiro e um dos braços. Ele estava sentado, um cigarro pendendo nos lábios enquanto tentava acendê-lo, contrariando as súplicas de seu subordinado.

Yamazaki se deu conta do platinado ao dirigir-se para fora da tenda, mas algo na expressão de Gintoki o fez permanecer calado, ignorando sua presença ao afastar-se.

O coração afundou-se no peito, e o corpo de Gintoki agiu antes de maiores considerações. Seus joelhos caíram por terra e seus braços circundaram descuidadamente o tronco de Hijikata.

O cigarro caiu dos lábios do moreno ante a careta de dor.

— Maldição, que droga pensa que-

— Deveria ouvir os outros às vezes, seu idiota orgulhoso — sussurrou o yorozuya, pousando a testa no ombro alheio.

A surpresa de Hijikata foi evidente. Gintoki o envolvia de tal maneira que conseguia sentir os tremores quase imperceptíveis que percorriam seus membros. Um meio sorriso abriu-se nos lábios do vice-comandante ao pousar a palma da mão na cabeça de Gintoki, usando a outra para acarinhar-lhe um dos braços em sinal de conforto, pendendo a cabeça para o lado, ligando-a à de Gintoki.

Eles se consolaram em silêncio.

Não era como se Hijikata não tivesse se sentido da mesma maneira. Perguntar sobre o paradeiro de Gintoki havia sido o primeiro dos muitos questionamentos que se seguiram enquanto era carregado às pressas e sob protestos ao posto do Shinsengumi. Se a relação deles não fosse de conhecimento geral até então, agora estava mais do que evidente.

As palavras só vieram quando sentiu o aperto de Gintoki se suavizar; talvez por sua ansiedade ter se atenuado, ou pela adrenalina estar baixando, e finalmente perceber que se encontrava tão ferido quanto Hijikata. O vice-comandante afastou a mão do braço de Gintoki, deparando-se com o sangue umedecendo seus dedos.

— Temos que tratá-lo.

— Hm — concordou Gintoki distraidamente, ainda com o rosto pousado no ombro do moreno.

— Está sendo irresponsável…

— Olha quem fala — resmungou.

— O que quer que eu diga?!

— Nada. Não diga nada, apenas... continue respirando.

Hijikata suspirou, enfim obtendo sucesso em acender seu cigarro. Fechando os olhos, descansou o peso do corpo contra o do yorozuya.

Se permanecer daquela maneira era tudo o que Gintoki queria naquele momento, tudo bem.

Eles tinham tempo.

_Finalmente tinham tempo._


End file.
